Evolution
by Oli-chan
Summary: Primeira fic envolvendo Lorelai Lawliet não é a mesma de Hogwart's Twilight .


Já passava da meia noite e o beco estava cada vez mais escuro. Kaulitz já estava ficando cansado de esperar.

-Cadê aquele looser? Será que desistiu da idéia? -reclamou ele, baixinho.

Logo em seguida, o som de passos nas poças de água surgiu, indicando que outra pessoa adentrava no beco. Era um rapaz de, no máximo, 20 anos de idade. Era um 10 centímetros mais alto que o normal devido ao enorme moicano laranja.

-E aí, cara? -disse ele, dando um leve soquinho no braço do outro.

-Achei que você tivesse desistido.

-Eu disse que poderia me atrasar. E você? Trouxe?

-Trouxe sim -o rapaz cheio de piercings colocou a mão no bolso e tirou um cartão- Está aqui o telefone dela e o endereço dela. Mas ligue antes para saber se ela ainda mora aí. Faz um tempo que nós estamos conseguindo nos virar sem ela.

"E, lembre-se do que eu falei, ela só vai abrir a porta pra você se tiver um doce."

O rapaz do moicano pegou o cartão e analisou.

-Não parece muita coisa.

-Mas é. Depois de conhecê-la e ver o poder destrutivo dessa menina, você vai aprender a nunca mais subestimar uma mulher.

-Uma mulher? A TCA é uma mulher?

-Não a subestime. Só respeite-a -disse o rapaz dos piercings, saindo do beco e indo embora.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Assim que o rapaz de moicano chegou em sua casa, pegou o celular e discou o número escrito em verde no cartão preto. A voz de uma moça atendeu o telefone.

-The Crazy Apple falando. É bom que tenha dinheiro.

-Eu tenho o suficiente para receber um bom serviço. Você ainda está morando no endereço do cartão preto com letras verdes.

-Estou sim.

-Certo. Apareço aí amanhã.

-Não apareça muito cedo. Não sou uma pessoa matutina.

-Pode ficar tranqüila quanto a isso.

Ela desligou.

-Menina estranha -murmurou ele, jogando o telefone na mesa ao lado do sofá.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Lorelai dormia a sono solto quando ouviu a campainha tocar uma vez. Não deu 10 segundos e ela tocou de novo. E mais uma vez. Preguiçosamente, ela espiou o relógio. Era meio dia e meia.

-Falei pra não aparecer cedo... -resmungou ela, levantando-se do sofá.

Esfregando os olhos, ela dirigiu-se até a porta. Olhou no olho mágico e perguntou quem era.

-Estou procurando a TCA -foi a resposta.

Ela abriu a porta até onde o trinco permitia. Viu um rapaz com um moicano laranja.

-Estou precisando dos seus serviços -disse ele, encostando alguma coisa gelada na perna dela. Lorelai olhou para baixo e viu uma caixinha de chicletes.

-Você é esperto, garoto. Sabe como conquistar a Apple -ela pegou a caixa de chicletes- Espere um segundo.

Ela fechou a porta, soltou o trinco e a abriu de novo. Nem ligou que estava de calcinha e com uma camiseta mínima.

-Entre, garoto. Fique à vontade -disse ela, fechando a porta logo depois que o menino entrou.

"Meu Deus, o que passou por aqui?", pensou o rapaz, chutando fitas velhas, disquetes e partes de computadores. Foi então que ele reparou em como a Apple estava vestida. Sentiu um arrepio correr pelo corpo.

-Ei, não adianta ficar excitadinho não. Sou muita areia para o seu caminhãzinho -ela pegou um chiclete, colocou-o na boca e jogou a caixinha num canto.

-Já tenho 20 anos, tá? Poderia muito bem dar uns catas em você -disse ele.

-E eu tenho 25. Não me interesso por homens mais jovens. E tenho uma procedência que daria inveja à qualquer jovenzinho como você.

-Procedência?

-É. Hackeie um bom sistema antes de vir falar comigo. E tire esse moicano horrível da cabeça. Agora, me diz logo o que você quer.

-Quero acabar com a gangue dos C. Um amigo meu me indicou você. Disse que podia fazer vírus que destroem qualquer sistema.

Ela sorriu.

-Posso mesmo. Mas... a gangue dos C.? Eles me pagam tãããão bem.

-Mil cobre?

-Mil... por letra, você quer dizer?

-Como assim, por letra?

-Você quer que eu faça um vírus que destrua um dos meus melhores pagantes, não quer? –ela sentou-se em uma cadeira giratória defronte um computador- Pense um pouquinho, então, amado. No mínimo, você deve cobrir o que eles me pagam.

-E quanto eles te pagam?

-Acesso negado –disse ela, ligando o computador- Desculpe-me, amorzinho, mas isso se chama sigilo profissional.

-Bem, que tal uns... cinco mil?

Ela fez uma cara feia e virou-se para o computador.

-Sete mil?

Ela não olhou para ele.

-Qual é o seu preço, então?

Girando a cadeira e sentando de um modo esquisito, ela sorriu, respondendo:

-Lance inicial de oito mil dólares.

-Pago dez.

-Fechado. Dez mil dólares. Agora.

-Como assim, "agora"?

-Olha, aqui as coisas funcionam assim: é pegar ou largar. Se você quiser, você me paga e, quando o vírus estiver pronto, você busca. Se não aceitar esse termo do contrato e preferir desistir... bem, os C. aceitam e eu consigo viver com o que eles me pagam.

-Mas... e se o vírus não for destrutivo o suficiente? Posso vir reclamar?

-Coleguinha... você acha que eu, a The Crazy Apple, vou fazer um vírus qualquer? Por mais inútil que seja o programa, eu o faço para ser o melhor.

O menino ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ela virou-se para o computador.

-Se não, por que eu seria considerada a melhor no ramo?

Ele convenceu-se.

-Vou buscar o dinheiro –disse ele, saindo do apartamento para logo voltar carregando uma maleta com dez mil dólares.

**Por Lorelai Lawliet (The Crazy Apple)**


End file.
